The Need To Protect
by Mrs.Sumpter
Summary: I was given a mission. The mission to protect no matter what, but I cannot get involed, it cannot get personal. But it is. It is personal. And now they will pay. (sample)
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, this is just a little sample of a story, I wanted to know what everyone thought of it. I got this idea when I woke up this morning so I thought I'd whip up a little bit of it, kinda like a Prologue. Please review and let me know, suggestions are VERY welcome, so are flames!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was bright, brighter than any other place I had ever been. It was almost blinding, almost. Not quite. As I walked I felt the cool, liquid surface beneath my half bandaged feet. It was such a pleasant sensation, walking on water, that I wished I could do it all day. But now was not the time. I had something important to do. I had been summoned.

Of course, I was prepared for such a thing, having being given this hazardous mission. But even if you are forewarned, nothing can ultimately prepare you for the emotional and physical shocks that come with a meeting with the Flourion Council.

My sight grew dimmer and dimmer as I walked towards the light. It seemed all my senses were falling asleep, as the tinkling sound of my homelands music faded from my ears. This ritual, something that happen every time you went to meet them, even though it was becoming second nature to me, scared me immensely.

I hesitated as I drew as close to the entrance as I could, or rather, as I wanted. I didn't want to go in there. It was a dangerous place, full of surprises. I don't like surprises much. But they come with the job, being a Flouryn Guardian. As did these meetings. And so, I must go.

Taking a last step towards the light I was almost knocked off my feet at the sudden rush of emotions. Not my emotions, the emotions of others. Of everyone. Of my race.

Sorrow that made my heart ache, anger that cause a loss of feeling in my head, joy that brought tears to my eyes, and so much more. Humans were lucky, if they had to experience this, they would die. I wished I would die.

But as it always did, the emotions left me, signaling that I had entered into the Chambers of the Flourion Council. My eyes scanned the new environment, searching for the right place to go.

The Entrance is a large empty space, with no visible beginning or end. No up or down. No left or right. Just space.

But if you had been summoned, as I had, someone would come for you. Well, I can't exactly say _someone _but there was definitely something that came. So, closing my eyes I waiting for it to come.

Suddenly with no warning I lost control of my mind. I couldn't think anything; therefore I couldn't move my limbs.

Maybe I was wrong. _This _is the thing I hate most about being a Flouryn Guardian, not the silly meetings.

My feet started to move, carrying me across the non-existent ground a few hundred yards. Or at least I think so.

My eyes moved up from my feet and watched as the air in front of my _opened _up, revealing a whole other world. This one, more similar to my homeland.

But as I stepped in the feel of fear, nervousness and resentment was strong. Not at all like home. Not at all.

"I'm glad you decided to come." A deep, male voice called out from my left. Peering up I watched as a tall, thin, aging man in long white and silver robes swept down a set of stairs made beautifully out of a glowing tree. He gracefully strode towards me, his feet crunching on the blue-ish grass, looking slightly intimidating. My eyes locked with his, his dazzling silver and black eyes, showing that I did not fear him.

"Of course. It is my duty." I bowed slightly, my brown hair slipping out from behind my ears. "Now, what of this meeting?" I asked, a slight edge of impatience in my voice.

The Elder smiled down at me, trying to look kind and welcoming, and gestured to the large chair behind him.

"Of course. Please sit down." He said, almost hiding a sneer. He walked just as gracefully back to the stairs as I made myself as possibly comfy in that horrible wooden chair. My eyes swept up to the floating balcony ahead of me. Sitting on their own, _much_ more comfortable chairs, sat the Flourion Council. All four sets of eyes were watching me carefully as I pushed my hair behind my ears nervously.

Ok, I lied again. _This_ is truly horrible.

"We called you here because of terribly important news in regards to your mission." The woman on the far right said in a booming voice. I straighten my back and tried my best to look as import and I could.

I waited patiently, just as any Guardian should, as a woman, a different one this time, cleared her voice.

"There is a new enemy." She said simply. But no other five words could strike so much fear into my heart. I let out the smallest gasp as the woman continued.

"This enemy, they are different from the first." She began, saying each word slowly so their importance would drill itself into my brain.

"I get it! I get it! Get on with it!" I screamed in my head, pleading with my eyes for them to continue quickly. Almost as they had read my mind they all sent me disapproving looks.

"We know you have been getting close to this mission. A little too close. I fear this is becoming a personal issue for you." The man who had 'greeted' me said, placing his hands on his lap and intertwining his fingers. "You know that feeling must not get in the way. It isn't the way of a Flouryn Guardian. We shant get close. We shant get involved. We _shall_ protect."

I shook my head, unable to saying anything. "A new enemy? Are they in danger? I cannot let them be killed!" I thought to my self, angry for not seeing this sooner. I should have expected a new enemy. It had been a year since the attacks from the Demolition Boys…

"We will be monitoring you for the next while. If we see you unfit, we will pull you off this mission, give it to someone else.

"Of course. Yes sir, yes." I stammered, rubbing the side of my head with two of my fingers. "But what of this enemy? Please tell me so I can defend my counts." I said quickly, unable to be patient anymore. I needed answers.

"We expect they will arrive in your counts life soon, within a week. They will be in the same disguise as the First. They will call themselves 'bladers'. But they are truly out to harm your counts. The boys must live. The sacred beats must be contained. We mustn't let this new enemy win. We mustn't." He said with conviction, stirring up emotions in my head. This was too much. I needed to leave.

"Is that all?" I asked in barely a whisper. I watched as The Council nodded their heads.

Together, the council and I, we spoke those words. The words of my people, the Flourtions. The words a Flouryn Guardian lived by.

"We shall stand up to those who challenge. We shall keep our counts safe. No matter what it takes us, the Beasts shall not escape." I finished the promise with utter emotion. I was going to keep true to those words. My eyes shone with determined tears as one of the guardians said a their final words of encouragement.

"It is up to you now Hillary. It is up to you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

PLEASE review! It'd mean a lot to me! And watch out for the rest of this story!


	2. Second Chapter

Hi, I'm glad I got some positive feed back for this story! I've decided to post another chapter, but I want you all to keep in mind I'm only updating when I've written something good, I'm not gonna rush to post something horrible just because I don't want you all to wait! So everyone enjoy and let me know what you thought! I absolutely love reviews!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As I walked through my homeland, preparing to leave, I contemplated my mission.

"Maybe I should back out. Maybe I am too attached to my counts." I admitted, but instantly felt ashamed. "How can I say such things?! I will do anything to keep them safe. I cannot abandon them now."

With new resolve I stopped walking, taking a deep breath. The air in Flourtion is much sweeter than Earth, and even though I wasn't actually there, like I wish I could be, my mind-connection was just as well. I can still feel, taste and hear things like I was at home, millions and millions of miles away on a different planet in a different galaxy. A small smile emerged on my face as I began to break the connection, fading back into my human body.

"I'll be back soon. Promise." Were my good-byes to the place I loved so much.

I opened my human eyes, emerging from my state between sleep and being awake. I pushed myself up on my bed, brushing my brown hair back. I must say, even though it is not nearly as beautiful as Flourtion, Earth is quite a pleasant place. I definitely like the whole idea of owning things. It makes it so much easier to be an individual. And that was one thing I hated about home.

In Flourtion, all people are considered the same. Yes, we were divided into groups, but they were very large groups. It still made it hard to be unique.

Our people can follow three different paths when they grow older. They could strive to be a Flourion Council, the highest and most sacred standing of all.

As a member of the Flourion Council you have many tasks. You must make sure that the Flourtion people do not harm one another, but this doesn't often happen. As well you assign missions to the Flouryn Guardians and provide updates, aid and encouragement.

Or, you could apply as a Flouryn Guardian, like me. Flouryn Guardians are one of the most difficult things a Flourtion can do. Being a Flouryn Guardian requires stamina, bravery and the need to protect. Because that's what we do. We do everything in our power to protect our counts, the ones we have been assigned to, without revealing the fact that we aren't human. That we are beings from a spiritual planet sworn to protect those with Beasts. Or as the humans like to call them, 'bit beasts'. Our counts lives come first, then ours. For if a count was ever to be killed, their rightful beats shall go free. That can never happen. For a Beast free is very, very dangerous. A beast, or rather a group of beasts, has more power than any human, or other being in the whole entire universe. Nothing would be able to stop it. Nothing. It is a very honorable job, being a Flouryn Guardian.

The last choice you could be is a Lomy. A Lomy has no duties except to raise a family and care for itself and the ones around it. Lomeys look out for one another. They create homes and Lomers, which are large groups of individual Lomey families. Kind of like what a human would call a town, or a neighborhood.

As you can see, the human life is full of many different choice, many different paths. You can look out for yourself if you'd like to, or take care of a whole family. You can be unemployed or being incredibly success full. You can eat cake or dirt. There are so many choices, and even though some may be better than others (dirt is not very good for you) they are still there to be made. You can be different. Which is why I love being human here.

But its not the only reason I love Earth, love being a human. I also love my counts. The Blade Breakers.

They are such a diverse group, coming from all over the world, coming together for one common cause. To beyblade, and to win.

I almost find it funny, their sheer determination to win such pointless battles. Which explains how I acted towards Tyson at the beginning. I had acted that way to all of my former charges. I'd just protect them from afar, being their secret little guardian. But with Tyson, I don't know, something pulled me towards him. And over time I grew to know him, to love him like a brother, and fight with him like a brother. And the other boys, Kai, Rei and Max, are just as fun. Well, maybe 'fun' isn't the best word for him, but he sure is funny, him and his loner attitude. I personally think he should just suck it up and get along with his teammates. But hey, I'm not a social worker.

So now I protect these boys, the boys I consider my brothers, with my life. But it can be a pain some times. What did I do to be appointed guardian of the four with the Sacred Beasts. I mean come on, they're reckless and everything. They have four of the 7 most powerful beasts in the universe, and they just go around battling strangers. It's enough to drive any guardian insane. Thankfully I manage well.

I was snapped out of my daydreaming by the shrill ringing of my phone. Blinking my cherry eyes a few times I lazily reached over and snatched it off its stand.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice light and dreamy. It always sounds like that after a trip home.

"Hey, are you coming or what?" Tyson's voice asked, and I could clearly sense a tone of irritation. I frowned as I looked at my alarm clock. It was noon.

"Sorry, I slept in." I replied, grabbing my hairbrush off the nightstand.

"You slept in?!" Tyson almost yelled, clearly shocked. I almost laughed but instead faked an angry voice.

"Yes, slept in. I believe your familiar to it." I snapped, pulling my hair back into two braids. Without giving him a chance to respond I told him I'd be right over and hung up.

With the smallest of a sigh I pulled on my human clothes and took one last look in the mirror. Deciding that I looked pretty good, even without the beautiful glow my homeland gave my skin; I swung open my door and bounded down the stairs.

Hoping that they wouldn't be angered by my unusual lateness, I skidded to a halt in front of Tyson's dojo five minutes later. I smiled happily as I slid the door to the dojo open, my eyes blinking at the unusual sight.

Strewn across the floor were two broken pillows, which had burst and released feathers all over the place, five blankets and two kendo sticks, one of which was snapped in half. My eyes brows furrowed and my eyes narrowed at the four boys sitting in the middle of the room, all with big smiles on their faces. Kai was nowhere to be seen. No duh.

"Hey Hillary!" Max said brightly, biting his lip to keep from laughing. Tyson had pulled one of the discarded blankets over his head in fright.

"Now Hillary, please don't be too mad…" His voice came from behind the shield. He obviously thought this mere blanket could keep him safe from my wrath. He was so, so wrong.

That's one thing I am both admired and feared for in my homeland. My temper… Things aren't much different here.

"Tyson! What did you do?!" I half yelled half whined. A very scary combo. Nobody liked to mess with me when I was in this mode. I could feel the very brain behind my eyes on fire. This would take HOURS to clean up.

"Well see Hillary, we were helping Tyson with his kendo practice when-" Rei tried to explain, wincing slightly at my shouts.

"Oh screw it Rei." That was one of my favourite sayings I had learned on earth. Screw it. "Just clean it up. All of you." I threatened, struggling to keep my voice quiet. They all looked at each other, as if debating on whether they wanted to or not. I couldn't believe it. They weren't listening. Just as I opened my mouth to start yelling again some one else spoke.

"You heard her. Clean. Now." I glanced to my right to see Kai standing there, arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed dangerously. Looking back to the boys I could almost see them quivering under the pressure of both Kais death glare and my piercing gaze. All at once they jumped to their feet and went to work.

Much better. Now I'll help.

That's another thing about me. I only help people who will help themselves. I'm not going to work for some lazy pig who can't be bothered to lift a finger. It's just not worth it.

Snatching up the two pieces of kendo stick to throw away I struggled to hide a small, satisfied smile.

These boys were worth it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Don't forget to review!


End file.
